1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective handling means for heavy compressed gas tanks.
More particularly, the invention relates to a cover and handling assembly for portable compressed gas tanks and the valve assemblies therefore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that tanks containing gases under high pressure are heavy and very cumbersome to handle. Unfortunately, the various valve devices, pressure regulators, gages and fittings therefore are somewhat fragile. Further, such mechanisms are precariously mounted atop the tanks and are thereby exposed to all manner of harm. Man-handling of multiple tanks without some type of protective means begs for accidental breakage of the valve assemblages with the concommitant danger created by escaping compressed gas.
To facilitate handling of the heavy tanks, various types of carrying devices have been developed as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,434,655; 3,817,435; 4,345,789 and 4,463,978. These devices basically involve the use of split bands that encircle the tank for clamping engagement therewith. A handle is attached to the bands so the tank may be lifted and carried.
While greatly easing the carrying of tanks, such prior art devices are wholly void of providing any protection to the valve assemblies. The valves are still exposed and can be readily knocked from their mounts as before. Also, the devices offer no protection for the tank cylinder itself nor do they provide ground transport means.